valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Lisberda
DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 4 turns / 30% chance |skill lv10 = Deal 400% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 4 turns / 40% chance |procs = 2 |skill 2 = Blind Love |skill 2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】All enemies' ATK • DEF 70% down after a successful attack / 100% chance / Max 1 time |procs 2 = 1 |skill g = ☆Blind Love |skill g lv1 = Deal 400% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 4 turns / 45% chance |skill g lv10 = Deal 500% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 4 turns / 55% chance |procs g = 2 |skill g2 = ☆Blind Love |skill g2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】All enemies' ATK • DEF 80% down after a successful attack / 100% chance / Max 1 time |procs g2 = 1 |skill x = ★Blind Love |skill x lv1 = Deal 500% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 4 turns / 65% chance |skill x lv10 = Deal 600% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 4 turns / 75% chance |procs x = 3 |skill x2 = ★Blind Love |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】All enemies' ATK • DEF 90% down after a successful attack / 100% chance / Max 1 time |procs x2 = 1 |max level 0 = 90 |cost 0 = 174 |atk 0 = 27999 / 49999 |def 0 = 25999 / 49999 |soldiers 0 = 35000 / 49999 |max level 1 = 100 |cost 1 = 196 |atk 1 = 39999 / 54999 |def 1 = 31999 / 54999 |soldiers 1 = 39999 / 54999 |max level g = 110 |cost g = 210 |atk g = 55999 / 90697 |def g = 44799 / 85097 |soldiers g = 52999 / 83997 |max level x = 130 |cost x = 273 |atk x = 92300 / 143098 |def x = 89999 / 130998 |soldiers x = 93100 / 149998 |medals 0 = 21000 |gold 0 = 210000 |medals 1 = 31500 |gold 1 = 315000 |medals g = 42000 |gold g = 420000 |medals x = 50000 |gold x = 500000 |description = Thanks to the gods, this girl can now hear. Not only hear but she can also see the gods. |friendship = You don't believe the gods? Not the gods but my heart? |meet = Lis shall be your wife. The gods are speaking the same. |battle start = I shall follow the gods. |battle end = The gods made a mistake. |friendship max = This god's eye will prove my love. I'll make you believe me. |friendship event = You don't believe Lis, even if Lis loves you this much. Lis will prove to you that my love for you is real. |rebirth = You're still unhappy even if Lis is ready to make a promise? The gods told me to stay with you until you start believing. With my power, I won't stop until you swear you'd love me. |awaken chance = 15 |awaken crystal = 1 |awaken orb = 5 |awaken l = 25 |awaken m = 35 |awaken s = 50 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Crescent Flora |rebirth item 1 count = 10 |availability = Valkyrie Girls Collection }}